bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MotoStinger38/Latest Frontier Rift - Last Straw - What happened to you, BF?
What is it with this new rift? In the past, debatably no rift has ever required a specific unit to pass through it, with maybe the exception of Kielazar rift. But, Elaina was a free unit, so I personally think that is an exception to this rule. As for Aurelia Rift, it seems as though you can't really get around needing to use Nia in some way, shape, or form. I realize there have been a few HANDLEFUL of players who did indeed manage to pull through without the use of Nia, but in my opinion, not enough to rule out that Nia is 99% needed to finish this rift. With this being said, where does Gimu think they are heading with this? For one, they want to release power creep units, as incentive for players to keep purchasing packs. the problem with this is that the majority of players are those who have at least a year put into the game, and these players along with vets, for the most part, will have one thought in mind when it originally came to power creep units. "There is literally no new content to use these overpowered monstrosities". Thats when Gimu dropped the new Rifts and new incentives to change Guild Raid, as that the only content they have going for them, other than maybe collabs (which don't require anything OP to begin with). Following this path, yes, now players have a place to use their stupidly strong units, but at what cost? It can be assumed that upcoming events, whether it be new rifts or not, will start requiring extremely specific buffs, which will be "conveniently" provided for during the event by Gimu's new unit of that time. I am not really trying to rant, more or else just let off some steam. I have played this game since when six star units were released, and have seen how its evolved and been managed. I became a pingu/whale for many of those years, but back then pooling money into specific units made sense, and you got a lot more value out of it. The best summon banner gimu will ever have was when they had a "summon 10 times, and on the next summon you get a guaranteed unit from the banner" type of thing. I think this was first seen when Zenia and Deimos were first introduced, and thats when I first started dropping a few moneys into the game. Summoning was fun then, because players didn't feel as though they needed to summon in order to progress well in the game. For example, I can attest that a lot of players felt they needed to pay to summon for Omni Cayena, because they felt that if they didn't, they would considerably fall behind in Colo by the other people who did get her. And looking at colo now, I don't really blame their logic. Colo sucks right now. I fully understand people's argument of saying "well Gimu isn't really making you buy anything, its a free game at face value. Its your problem if you spend". I get that, I really do. I have zero problem with that, because its a sound argument. The issue I have is that I believe a game should be able to be 100% cleared, with ever needing to spend. It will obviously take longer. But that's why we whale, to have an upper hand and to get from point 'A' to point 'B' faster than the average person. The fact of the matter is that there is content in this game, as of recently, that requires some dollars to get through. A lot of the recent content isn't doable without Elaina or Tsovinar or, as of late, Nia. Maybe I'm just crazy, and that 100% free path still exists for all players, and most players just aren't patient enough to even try to discover it. Thats a possibility too. I am just not happy with the state of the game, and that may not even be Gimu's fault. I have zero idea what the relationship with Alim Gimu has, and how it affects BF Global. Change will always happen, but it doesn't stop one for feeling a bit pissed off with how things have changed. This is my first blog, and I personally don't know if this is public or not. I am using this blog feature for my personal viewpoints and to relieve stress. If this is actually public and you managed to get this far, I applaud you for your patience. This is not meant to spark any form of debate. like I said, its just to put my personal thoughts of one of my favorite games out there. Thanks Category:Blog posts Category:Rant